No Regrets
by AngelWings46846
Summary: Life has a funny way of showing you what exactly you needed in the most inconvenient moment. What once was just a hidden love turned into a whole debacle of a love triangle. Feelings surface and truths come out, no one ever said that the truth was easy. Rated M: Sexual Themes and Language
1. Chapter 1

No Regrets

Chapter 1

Hidden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

The first rays of morning shine through my window and I stretch as I awake. Rolling over I feel something soft and stringy, I grab it and find the familiar white scarf of Natsu's. I inwardly groan as I get up and pull it out of my bed, a sleeping Natsu attached to it.

"Natsu! Wake up!" I yell getting irritated.

He sits cross legged on the floor and rubs his eyes awake.

"Oi! Hey Luce, morning." He says all bright and chipper while stretching.

"What are you doing in my bed again Natsu?! I thought I told you to stop doing that."

"I'm sorry Luce, but your bed is just so comfortable and your so huggable, I can't resist." He said shrugging nonchalantly.

I pouted trying not to show my blush as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well too bad. I have a couch for a reason, Natsu. If you insist on breaking in my apartment every night the least you can do is just take the couch."

"Alright Luce, I will. Maybe." He said smirking.

I shake my head and giggle, "Whatever, now get out. I've gotta get ready for today."

"Oooh are you going on a special date?" Happy said chiming in, smirking.

I threw a pillow at him, "Shut it, cat! And no, Levy and I made plans today. We're going to the new book store in town, Bookies."

"Sounds fun, can I tag a long?" Natsu asks.

"Normally I wouldn't care but today is strictly girls day. Sorry."

"Bummer." He said pouting.

"Don't be like that, I'm sure you'll find something to do today." I encouraged as I grabbed the clothes for today and headed for the bathroom.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll go see if Lisanna wants to do something, but first I'm gonna get me some grub. Coming Happy?"

"Aye, Sir!"

"See ya, Luce."

And with that I hear him leave. My hand resting over the shower knobs, my breath caught in my throat as my heart feels like it's tightening. The mere mentioning of her name sets my heart to plummet, but I sigh anyways and turn on the hot shower and step in. There is no way that he would be into me like that. He only sees me as his best friend, I've come to that conclusion a long time ago. Yes, I realize how utterly pathetic it is to fall in love with your best friend, too many tales of woe and doom to even try to act on it. He's my best friend, I wouldn't know what to do without him in my life, so if having to hide my feelings for him is what I have to do so I keep this friendship then that is what I will do. Easier said than done but over time, I've become a pro at hiding my feelings for the fire dragon slayer. I didn't expect it, this love I feel and have for him, it just hit me out of nowhere. It started out slowly, as if trying to take your first steps, slowly and then all at once it hits you. Crashing realization, I suppose the moment I knew in my heart that I loved him was when we were back on Tenrou Island, all around us, was impending doom due do the Dragon King himself, Acnologia.

I was crying uncontrollably, I couldn't stop the tears, I was facing death, everyone I care about was facing death. Our lives so young, we've barely begun to live this life and it's over? Just like that? It was a fate I couldn't accept yet found myself trying to make peace with the end. Natsu took my hand, looking me in the eyes and spoke those words that encouraged me to not give up and keep fighting, not backing down that easily. His words and utter faith in me made that heavy weight lift from my heart and I found myself admiring and loving his determination to never give in, never give up. Though, I'd be lying if I said that moment was the only one that I knew that I was in love with him, it's just that memory that I decided to not ignore my heart and come that hasn't happened yet, I keep backing out. I guess what I fear the most is rejection and honestly, I fear that is exactly what I am going to get from him. Ever since the events of Edolas where Lisanna came back, he's been distant.

Part of me thinks he has unresolved feelings for her, from back when they were kids, childhood crushes and all that. Of course I'm not going to get all petty and jealous over her, there isn't any point and I am not like that. But the other part of me thinks that he is just confused by all of this, the recent events are crazy to say the least, but having a close friend from the past that you might have loved comes back from the dead?! Yeah, that is just too much to take in or handle on your own. A lot of crazy things happen in this life, but that's what makes it worth living. I just seriously wish that time wouldn't have kept passing us by while we were in our 7 year long slumber on the island, I'd do anything to spend one more day with my father. Given that the relationship with my father had been on the rocks for years, I had thought that it could have been mended after the incident at the Love & Lucky with the Naked Mummy dark guild. Just one more day, unfortunately I do not have that luxury. Natsu was the only one truly there for me when my father died, he made me feel better when all I felt was utter loss. I couldn't cry, I couldn't think, all I felt was this steel cage around my heart that didn't want to give way. I didn't understand it at the time but Natsu being there, that steal cage began to melt.

Honestly a lot has happened, it's crazy how so much has happened in such short amount of time. I find it ironic how of course when we get back from Tenrou Island, the world goes into chaos. Just our luck, I suppose. Between all the events of the Infinity Castle debacle, Grand Magic Games, Eclipse Project and the Celestial Spirits going absolute crazy it's no wonder no body has had a break enough to think about themselves and what they want to do in this life. But things have been quiet for a while so hopefully everything will settle down and we all can have a chance to just breathe. After a while I turn the shower off and get out, rinsing my hair in the tub before grabbing my towel. Hot steam rolling off my nude body, I walk over to the mirror, wipe the fog from it and look at myself. Lucy, you look like a mess. I sigh and dry off then get dressed. Today I picked out my black lace bra and plain black panties, red wedges, a tan skirt and pink tank top. I blow dried and brushed my hair then decided to put it up in a ponytail with a pink ribbon, sprayed some cherry blossom scent perfume on me, grabbed my belt that has my whip and keys attached, then left my apartment, locking the door behind me.

"Hey! Be careful Lucy!" A man yells from the boat as I walk along the sidewalk.

It's the same man as always telling me to watch my step so I don't fall in the water below, I wave at them to assure my safety and continue down the street. Looking up at the bright blue sky puts a smile on my face, yes, today will be a good day. Soon after I hear my name being called and a certain light blue-haired girl waving at me. I smile and wave back.

"Lu! Hey!"

I giggle a bit, "Hey Levy."

We hug each other as we meet up, then head into the store together. After a while of geeking out over books and looking around the store, leaving no book unturned we head over to the little sweets shop called, Sweets and Things, and settle down for a bite to eat, setting our shopping bags next to us on the booth. I got a few romance and adventure novels while Levy bought some books on the ancient civilization. Ever since the Celestial events where all the Spirits and King were corrupted, Levy's interest had been pipqueakes and she wants to delve into more about the subject. Probably to see if there is anything else we may need to know in the future.

"Here you are girls. One chocolate cake for you and a strawberry cheesecake for you, enjoy!"

The waitress left and we began to enjoy our snacks. I got the strawberry cheesecake and Levy got the chocolate, we also just got water to go with.

"Well she was nice, we should totally leave her a nice tip." Levy said with a smile.

I nodded and took a bite. "Sure thing."

"So, Lu. Did you confess to Natsu yet?" She asks with a bright smile on her face.

I nearly choke on my water and look at her like she's lost her mind for being so open about that. Levy is my most trusted girl friend, the closest I have to a sister so of course I confided in her. Just as she has confided in me, we've sworn to keep each other's secrets to the grave. She is the only one how I feel about Natsu, she got it out of me one day. The day Lisanna came back from Edolas and hugged Natsu, the guild had thrown that welcome home party for her. On the outside I was all smiles and so happy for everyone and I honestly was. I was happy for Mira and Elfman having another chance with their sister but at the same time she was all over Natsu and it kinda hurt. On the inside I felt my heart clench at the sight of them close like that, and Levy? Levy saw right through me.

"Levy! Are you crazy?! You know not to talk about that in public."

She just play hit my arm and giggled, "Oh calm down Lucy. It's not like anyone heard me, plus no one from the guild is here so what is the problem?"

I looked down and fiddled with my cake, "I just don't want to take any chances."

She sighed, "You're going to have to tell him eventually Lu. You can't hide your heart away forever."

I sighed a bit annoyed, "Like you should talk Lev. Have you talked to Gajeel lately?"

Her face flushed red and I nodded, smirking. "Thought so. So how about next time you handle your own love life before you lecture me on mine."

She groaned annoyed, "I am not Lucy! I am just simply stating that it's not good for you to keep going on like this, it's just torturing yourself. I am tired of seeing you hurt, everyone else may not pay attention or notice but I do. You're my best friend Lu and you deserve to be happy. Especially given all you've been through in such a short amount of time."

She then held my hand and squeezed it, trying to give me comfort. I smile a little and squeeze back.

"Thanks Lev, sorry for snapping."

She shrugs it off, "No problem Lu."

We both go back to our food and eat in happy silence, and get up to leave after paying the bill and leaving a tip. I look back for a second at our table to see if I might have left anything behind, instead of books I spot a back of a head, their hair dark blue-black, and the bareness of their back. I only know one person with hair like that and who randomly strips in public. A weight falls on my shoulders, what the heck is Gray doing here and did he hear me and Levy talking? Shaking my head to be clear of thoughts, I leave with Levy. Outside Levy turns to me, takes my hands and is about to speak.

"How about we both agree to stop being afraid of the what if's and confess to them together. You tell Natsu and I will tell Gajeel. Both of us get a month to tell them before the other tells them."

I considered her proposition. "So you're saying that I have a month to tell Natsu how I feel and if I don't you will tell him. And if you don't tell Gajeel how you feel within a month then I have to tell him for you?"

She nodded and smile, "Exactly. Sooo, do we have a deal?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we have a deal."

With that we decide to part ways to drop off our books at home then meet up again and walk to the guild together. Some time passes and Levy and I meet up once again then enter the guild together, getting greeted by the usual rowdiness. A little more rowdy than usual as Levy and I witness Gajeel fly across the room, sent by Laxus.

"Thought you said you were the better dragon slayer, Ironhead!" Laxus taunts.

Which brings Gajeel to retaliate. Gray and Natsu are in a usual spat over nothing only to get stopped by Erza. Levy and I walk over to the bar where Kana is passed out over the bar stool hugging a barrel of alcohol.

"What's going on Mira?" I asked her.

Mira was cleaning some mugs as we approached the bar. "Oh the usual, Lucy."

I nodded and asked her for a strawberry smoothie, Jet and Droy came running over and swept Levy up before she had a chance to react.

"Oh shoot I forgot. Did you know about tomorrow nights party?"

"Party?" I asked.

"Yeah, the whole guild is throwing a party tomorrow night to celebrate the past few months of peace. It's been a while since some catastrophe happened, that's enough reason to celebrate."

I giggled along with her, "That's awesome."

"Yeah, Master is going to have everything. Music, dancing, drinking obviously." She said with a smile.

"Sounds fun Mira. I'll definitely be there."

Mira smiled at me, handed me my drink and went back to work. I bend the draw a little to take a sip, not even get a little cause next thing I know I'm wearing the smoothie, and a pink haired hothead is laying on top of me.

"Sorry Luce." Natsu said on his knees, laying over me.

Natsu was thrown into me by Gray. Gray comes running over to me to help me up but I just sit up and clump the smoothie in my hand that got all over my breasts. I can feel the cold drink slide into my bra, it's so nasty and sticky.

"Oh it's totally fine, Natsu. Here have some yourself!"

I then threw the clump at him, it hit his chest, laughing as I saw the look on his face.

"Oh you wanna play now do you?" He said, smirking mischievously.

I held my arm up in surrender scooting away on the floor, "No, no no no."

Natsu picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Ah! Natsu put me down! I give. I give! Just wanted to show you it's not nice ruining a girl's top!"

"It wasn't just me Luce, IcePop over here is the one that threw me into you!"

"Oh don't even blame this on me FireBreath!" Gray retaliated.

I just sighed and slumped against Natsu, my stomach over his shoulder, trying not to get embarrassed because my ass is literally near his face. The sound of a sword slamming on the ground silenced the two in a millisecond. I was relieved that Erza is now involved.

"Natsu! Put poor Lucy down this instant!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Natsu said, putting me down.

"Thanks Erza." I said straightening out my clothes.

"You two owe Lucy an apology for dumping her drink all over her and slamming into her. And next time I expect you two should watch what your doing before someone gets hurt!"

"I'm really sorry Lucy, promise I'll make it up to you okay?" Natsu said smiling.

"Yeah, me too Lucy. I'm sorry." Gray said.

I sighed and hugged them, then let go. "It's fine guys. I guess I should go home anyways, it's getting late and I need to take a shower now too."

I said tugging at my now ruined top, this was one of my favorites too. This sucks now I've gotta go clothes shopping on top of paying my rent. Looks like I'm gonna have to go on another job soon.

"I could use a shower too, you did splat me with some smoothie." Natsu said smirking.

"Then go home and take one, silly. I'll see you around."

I then sighed and started toward the exit, Natsu looked like he was going to talk to me about something but decided against it, he and Happy then went home. I was about halfway down the street from the guild when I heard someone call out my name. I look back and see Gray running to catch up to me.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Mind if I walk you home?"

I shook my head. He put his hands in his pockets and walked beside me. The walk for the most part is silent until we get to my buildings front door.

"Hey Lucy, I am really sorry about that. I should've looked to where Natsu was gonna land. I swear I'll try to make it up to you somehow."

"I told you to not worry about it but if your persistant to make it up to me. Just buy me another smoothie sometime, I was looking forward to drinking it, not wearing it." I said laughing.

"So, like a date?" He asked.

I stop in my tracks to look at him, raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

He bit his bottom lip and looked down, I find that kind of cute actually. "I um, I kinda over heard you and Levy today at Sweets and Things."

Realization dawned on me and I inwardly face palmed. You've got to be joking.

"Okay and? Your not gonna tell anybody are you?" I asked a little scared that he'd spill my biggest secret.

He shook his head, "Nah Lucy, I'm not like that. I wouldn't do that to you. Reason I bring it up is cause I thought maybe before you make your decision about Natsu, you'd give me a chance."

I blinked, did I just hear him right. "Wait, what? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked.

He nodded. "But I thought you were starting to give Juvia a chance." I asked confused.

"I was, up until Lyon asked her out and she accepted."

"Seriously? But she was so head over heels for you."

He shrugged, "I guess she didn't want to hurt his feelings and is trying to give him a chance. I blew mine with that."

I sighed and rested my hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Gray. I really am, going through that sucks but I don't want to go on a date with you if all I am is a rebound. Plus you already know how I feel for someone else."

"No Lucy that isn't what I meant at all. You wouldn't be a rebound."

"I'm sorry, I'm lost here."

I raised an eyebrow as he struggled for the words, noticing the chill of evening and the fact that this is going to be a long conversation I interrupt him.

"Do you wanna come in? We can talk about this where it's warm." I ask.

Noticing the goosebumps on my arms he nods. As soon as we get inside I put on some tea and make my way to the bathroom.

"Just let me change and get cleaned up first okay?" I called back out to him.

"Alright, I'll just sit on the couch." He called back.

I grab my pajama shirt and shorts and a washcloth from the cabinet. I take off my shoes then strip off my bra, tank top and skirt and get the washcloth wet with hot soapy water from the bathroom sink. I clean the smoothie off my chest as quickly and neatly as I can then dry it with a different washcloth. Satisfied that I'm not as sticky anymore, I put on my pajama shirt. It's just a blue cami tank that have white stars on them and matching shorts. I walk back out into the living room/kitchen, moving towards the kitchen to get the tea kettle off the stove.

"Do you want some tea, Gray?"

"Sure, thanks Lucy."

I prepare the tea cups and bring them out to the living room and sit on the couch next to Gray, handing him his tea.

"Okay, so what's really going on." I asked after taking a sip and setting it on the coffee table.

"Truth is the reason I couldn't give Juvia a straight answer after all this time and why I was putting it off is because I have feelings for someone else. That someone else is you, Lucy."

"Me? Are you sure?"

He chuckled, "Yeah you. Why do you find that so hard to believe?"

I shrug, "I dunno, maybe because I've never had a guy like me in that way before."

"Well believe it Luce, I've felt something for you since I met you, I just didn't know it yet."

"If you've loved me for all this time then why haven't you said anything to me?"

He sips his tea, "Same reasons why you won't tell Natsu."

"Fair enough."

I drank more of my tea, having this new information run around through my mind. I understand everything he's saying and I feel for him, I really do but I'm not going to lead him on, that's just wrong. I'm in love with Natsu, that will never change. I just don't know how to let him down without totally crushing his feelings. Plus he is one of my greatest friends, I don't want to lose his friendship.

"Gray-"

He cuts me off, "Look I know what your gonna say, just please hear me out first."

I sighed and nodded.

"Just give me tomorrow, I'll take you on a date and then to the guild party and if by the end of the night you don't feel any spark between us, I will leave it alone and respect your decision with Natsu. That's all I'm asking, is one day."

I sighed thinking it over, and after thinking for a while I decide to do it. It's only one day. My heart won't be changed all that easily and if that's all he wants and he will respect my choice after then what could it hurt.

"Alright Gray. One day."


	2. Chapter 2

No Regrets

Chapter 2

Just One Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

I sip my smoothie and sit in a booth across from Gray, feeling a little awkward. Gray took me out to Sweets and Things to replace the smoothie from yesterday that I ended up wearing. Granted I was totally taken aback when Gray asked me out and confessed his feelings for me but I'm not heartless. He wanted one day to spend with just me, take me out on a date and later take me to the party the guild is having. I honestly don't know what Gray is thinking to accomplish about taking me out, I have no romantic feelings for him. I might have in the beginning when we first met but that faded and I started to fall for Natsu more. The only person I want is not him, but he only asked about today so I don't see the harm in it. He knows what he is getting into with me, knowing exactly how I feel about Natsu so if he is still willing to take that chance of getting hurt all over again then I can't exactly deny him. I'm wearing just a blue halter top and light blue shorts with black converse shoes, my hair in it's usual side ponytail. For the most part of the morning he took me out for a walk in the park, we actually had a nice time just walking and talking.

Talking came easy, as it always does between us, he is still my friend no matter the outcome. I just hope if things do work out like he wishes, we don't stop being the close friends that we are. It felt like we were talking for hours before we decided to go grab a bite to eat and so here we sit at the sweets shop.

"So? This is where you wanted to take me? When you came to my apartment this afternoon I wasn't expecting to come here."

"Well, I promised you a drink since I made you wear the last one." He said chuckling.

I smiled at him, "I'm sorry I'm being all awkward. I don't really know how to act around you now."

I bit my lip and lowered my head, he sighed.

"It's fine Lucy. I know I just dropped a bombshell on you out of nowhere, I am sorry about that. I just wanted a chance."

I nodded understanding and took his hand for comfort.

"Gray, I understand, I just don't know why you waited until now. If you were so against telling me before then why now?"

He sighed, "Well honestly, I overheard the deal you made with Levy. Having that deadline to confess to Natsu, it set me on edge and worry that I'd never have a chance. So, I decided to go for it. The only thing worse than rejection is never getting to tell that someone how you feel."

I scuffed, "Good advice, maybe I should take it."

He cleared his throat and took a sip of his vanilla milkshake. "Oh crap, I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be here with you and my mind is on Natsu. I'm really sorry, it won't happen again."

"Hey it's fine Lucy. I know full well how you feel about him, I'm not an idiot. I just don't want to lose my chance and if it doesn't work out then it doesn't, nothing will change. I promise, I will always be there for you."

I smiled at him, "Thanks Gray. The same goes for you. I'm always here. I think I understand you now, you feel that when I tell Natsu that that's that. I'll never feel for you the way you do for me, and you just what? Want to see if you can change my mind?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, something like that."

I giggled, "Well good luck. I've been in love with Natsu for longer than forever, I just haven't had the guts enough to tell him. I don't even know how to even begin with telling him."

He just laughed a little. We finished our drinks and food after a little while, paid the bill, left a tip and left the shop.

"So where are we going now?' I asked him, looping my arm through his.

"I really don't know, didn't think we'd get this far." He said chuckling.

I laughed with him and we just kept walking around Magnolia, going to no particular destination. The late afternoon sun beaming down at us brings a smile to my face as it warms me. We start walking back to my apartment as it's getting late and we both need to get ready for tonight, I hold my arms out for balance as I walk along the sidewalk like I always do.

"Your gonna fall in one of these days." Gray said.

I giggled, "Gray I have been walking along this for years, I haven't fallen in ever."

He shakes his head at me and I just giggle and continue to walk down the street, not noticing the sticks littering the sidewalk from the tree overhead. I lost my footing and balance for a second but that was enough for me to tip over, Gray shot out his hand to mine to keep me from falling in the water way below but it was no use, I ended up pulling him in after me. The cold water hits me all the way to the bone, making me shiver as I break to the surface. I pull my hair back from my face as Gray comes back up and shakes his hair around.

"So much for never falling in." He said smirking.

I pouted and splashed him, "Whatever."

He chuckled and lifted himself up on the sidewalk, "I actually think that's a good look on you."

"Will you stop being a smart ass and just help me up, please?" I said sarcastically, holding my hand out to him.

He smiled and took my hand then lifted me out of the water, "Thanks."

"Good thing we're almost to your apartment."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Never pegged you for a total klutz, Lucy. That was kind of adorable." He said chuckling.

I giggled, "Geez thanks, Gray. Does my klutziness turn you on?" I said being sarcastic.

He chuckled, "Oh totally. I'm raging testosterone right now."

We smiled at each other and share a laugh, it always has been us that can match each other's sarcasm. It's one of the reasons that makes us such good friends, being able to joke around like this is humbling.

"Besides being soaked to the bone right now I do have to admit that today was a good day and I had a really nice time with you, thank you."

He smiled back at me, "Your welcome. I'll pick you up around 6 for the party."

I nodded, "Okay, I'll see you then."

He stepped closer to me, pulled me to him and kissed me on the cheek. A very bold move on his part that left me standing there unable to move with a massive blush on my face as he walks away and waves at me.

"See you later gorgeous." He calls back to me.

I stood there for a few minutes, grasping what just happened, finally letting out a breath I didn't even know that I was holding in. I shake my head to get my bearings and enter my apartment. Walking up into my room I sat on my desk chair, stripping from my wet clothes and tossed them in the laundry basket. Looks like I'll have laundry to do in a few days judging how much is in the basket that I need to do. I sigh and take the ribbon out of my hair as I look at the alarm clock on my desk blinking big bold numbers at me, 4:30pm, the clock reads. Hmm...it's getting close to dinner time. Maybe just a quick hot bath then find something to eat, I like that idea, so I walk into my bathroom to start my nice hot bubble bath. I went to my closet as I waited for my bath to fill up to pick out my outfit for tonight.

Well it's just a party at the guild so maybe dressing up but also casual would do just fine. I grab out my black criss-cross strap halter top and black ruffle skirt, and look at the outfit I picked in the full length mirror to see how it would look. I make a quizzical look at the choice and decide to put the ruffle skirt back and get out my dark blue denim jean skirt. I smile looking at it, that looks better. For shoes, I will just wear my black wedges then after I'm dressed I will grab a bite to eat then finish getting my hair and makeup ready. Satisfied with my outfit, I lay it out on my bed and head back into the bathroom to shut off the water and slip in the tub. The hot water instantly warming me up to the core, I sigh and relax into it. Grabbing a sponge to clean my legs and arms, I start to think about Gray and what that small little kiss on my cheek meant and why it made me react like that. Just thinking about his lips touching my cheek set my heart a flutter and cause a blush to form, his lips were surprisingly warm for an ice wizard.

That small kiss starts to make me wonder what all did Gray want to do with me, or more like to me. I know I shouldn't think like that but I can't help it, I'm growing up and eventually I'll lose my virginity, it's only natural to be curious. The attention I am getting from Gray is something I am not used to, I've never had a boyfriend, so of course this is all new to me. I just wish that it was Natsu giving me that kind of attention and not Gray, I honestly think that I should tell Gray to forget about it. I tried to give it a shot but he's not the one, my feelings for Natsu are something that I can't shake. Besides it is not right for me to string Gray along, making him think one thing when he and I know different. I sigh annoyed, so much boy drama, no wonder I've never had a boyfriend before. I laugh a little to myself and allow my thoughts to fade away, as I relax I start to hum a tune, a lullaby my mother always sang for me before bed. God, I miss her.

"You have such a nice voice, Luce."

I jumped a bit in the bath, holding on to the side of the tub so I didn't fall deeper in the bath and hurt myself. I stopped humming the tune when the sound of Natsu's voice caught me so off guard.

"What the heck are you doing here, Natsu?!"

"Oh I thought that I'd walk with you to the party tonight, That is what your getting ready for, isn't it?"

"Yes, but why do you always barge in when I'm in the middle of bathing?!"

The sound of his laughter fills my apartment as I pull the plug to drain the water and grabbed my towel to wrap around myself. Have no choice but to go out to my bedroom, my outfit is laid out on my bed.

"I dunno, bad timing I guess. I haven't seen you all day, Lucy. I was so bored without you, Lisanna was annoying the crap out of me all day. I even had to run away from her so I could come here."

"Oh yeah? Good to know you come to my place for a hide out." I said smiling.

I couldn't help but be happy at the fact that Natsu clearly didn't want to be around Lisanna. It gave me some hope that maybe he honestly didn't like her in that way anymore, I mean the last time he had an inkling for that was when he was a kid, he's grown up since then.

He chuckled, "Ha ha Lucy. Very funny, maybe I came here just because I missed you."

I raised an eyebrow at him seeing if he's serious and smiled, "Awe how sweet. So where is Happy?"

"Already at the guild gushing over Carla."

He and I shared a laugh, "I need to get changed. Do you mind?"

"Oh no, not at all, by all means." He said, smirking, holding a hand out gesturing to my towel.

I threw a pillow at him while blushing, "Seriously Natsu, get out!"

He left my bedroom, laughing on his way out. I shut my door after him and dried my body the rest of the way. Grabbed some panties from my drawer, the pink ones with bows on the hips, and got dressed, the halter top not needing a bra. Fully dressed, I step out of my bedroom to the kitchen to find something quick to eat, the clock now reads, 5:15pm. I looked through my cupboards, not really finding anything quick to make, everything I have needs cooking and I just don't feel like cooking right now. So I just grabbed a box that says, Oats & Honey, from on top of my refrigerator and shrugged, eh, I guess some cereal will do. I can always eat more at the guild.

"Oh um, Gray is picking me up for the party so you don't really have to wait around if you don't want to."

I told him as I made myself some cereal, walking over to the couch to eat. Natsu gives me a questioning look as I take a bite.

"Why would Gray be picking you up?"

I took another bite, "Oh um well, he asked me if he could."

It took him a little bit until he got it, the look of confusion turned into one of anger in just a few short seconds.

"So, he asked you out? Like on a date?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

He got up from the couch and paced a bit, "Is that where you were all day? With him?"

I nodded, "So are you guys like dating now or something?"

I shook my head and cleared my throat, "No, I'm not dating him. He just asked me out, it's strictly trial basis. Look Natsu, it's not a big deal. Gray walked me home last night and well he kind of told me that he had feelings for me, like romantic feelings. At first I didn't know what to say but agreed, no harm in giving him his chance."

I explained, eating the rest of my cereal and drinking the milk. I got up to put my bowl in the sink and walked back out to the living room where Natsu now sits on the edge of the couch, elbows on his knees looking lost in thought.

"Do you even love him, Lucy?"

The sound in his voice almost broke my heart, I sensed sadness in it. I walked up to him, squatted down and put my hand on his cheek comfortingly, turning his head to look at me.

"Hey, don't be like that Natsu. He's not going to hurt me or anything, I honestly don't really have feelings for him like that but I felt bad. He's just been through so much in his life and he is one of my, our, closest friends I just couldn't out right reject him like that. It took a lot of guts to tell me how he feels and thought just this one date wouldn't hurt, since that's all he asked for."

He sighed and met my gaze, "Lucy Heartfilia, I swear, sometimes your heart is just too big. If you don't love him then why agree to go out to him?"

I look down and struggle not to cry, I don't know what it is about Natsu but he can almost always see right through me, he and Levy share that in common.

"It's just the honorable thing to do, he only asked about this one date. He said he'd leave it alone if I honestly don't feel anything for him in return. I just don't want to make him hate me for saying no, for not even trying to give him a chance, I fear I may lose him and you guys mean everything to me. I wouldn't know what to do without either of you guys, all of you, Gray, Erza, Fairy Tail, you are my nakama."

Natsu lifts me up and hugs me, "Alright. I may not agree but I respect your choices. You should finish getting ready and I'll see you at the party. Okay, Luce?"

He said offering a smile, I nodded and smiled back as he left my apartment. I sighed and went into the bathroom to brush my hair. I can't help but wonder why Natsu reacted that way to me telling him about Gray. Could he possibly have feelings for me too? That little bit of hope puts me in a very happy mood which calms down as I remember that tonight is supposed to be about Gray and me. Weird how that sounds but I suppose I'll have to get accustomed to it. After brushing it out, I curl it with my curling iron, my hair falling in blonde waves down my shoulders, I then tie a magenta colored ribbon in my hair as a headband. The only makeup I put on is light pink eyeshadow, black eye liner and clear lip gloss. I then grab my wedges and go out to sit on the couch to put them on when there is a knock on my door.

"You can come in." I call over to the door and it opens.

Gray enters my apartment wearing his usual dark blue cargo pants, black boots and a white over shirt that has a blue tribal design all over it, his cross necklace in place. I have to admit he does look rather attractive, I smile a little at the thought.

"I'm just getting my shoes on and then we can go." I told him, shoving my right foot in my shoe.

I sit up once I'm done and smooth out my clothes and sigh.

"You look beautiful, Lucy."

I smiled at him, "Thanks, Gray. You look handsome yourself."

He smirks, holding onto his shirt, "Thinks so?"

I giggled and nodded, he grinned even more. "So you ready to do this?"

I nodded and looped my arm through his, we closed and locked my door behind us as we made out way towards the guild. I wonder what tonight has in store for us.


	3. Chapter 3

No Regrets

Chapter 3

A Drunken Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor We Are by Keke Palmer. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

Walking through the guild doors both of us are in awe, taking in what's going on all around tables have all been moved to either side of the guild to make room for a dance floor, Master putting on a light show from his stool at the bar where Kana is hugging a barrel, having a drinking contest with who looks like to be Laxus, Gajeel and Elfman. On the stage it looks like there is karaoke, Erza and Wendy singing to some song that I can't really make out due to all the rowdiness of the guild.

"Want to get some drinks?" Gray asked me.

"Like as in alcohol?"

"Duh, what do you want, I'll get it for you."

"Surprise me, I don't drink so I really don't know what kinds they have."

He smirked, "How about a Strawberry Daiquiri with Vodka?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

He left for a little bit as I picked a table to sit at and looked around to see if Natsu was here yet. Looking around I notice that I don't see Juvia anywhere, it makes me a little sad that she choose to miss out on the party, maybe she had plans with Lyon. But as soon as I spot him, a smile grows across my face. He's standing on a table with a beer in hand, looks to be like singing away some bar song with Macao and Wakaba, laughing the whole time. I started laughing myself, my heart lifted see how happy Natsu is, it gave me a sense of peace. But that slowly faded when I noticed Lisanna walking up to Natsu and dragging him off the the dance floor before he can even react, dropping his drink all over Macao as Lisanna pulled him. Gray came over to me and gave me the drink, I grabbed it.

"Thanks Gray."

He noticed to what I was looking at and sighed, "Not a moment too soon, I take it."

I sighed and took a sip of the drink, it surprised me a little how good it tastes, noticing the kick in vodka but the sweetness of the strawberries lessen it. I liked it so much that I downed it and went to get more.

"Damn Lucy, don't you want to maybe slow down a bit. Your on half of your 3rd one."

"I'm totally fine Gray, you worry too much."

Levy spots Gray and I over at the bar and runs over to me grabbing my hands.

"C'mon Lu! Put down the drink and let's dance!"

I smiled back at her and grabbed Gray's hand, "You're not getting off that easy. A little birdy told me you know how to bust some moves."

Gray turned a mad shade of red that made me laugh, "How do you know that?! I thought the spirits all forgot what happened."

I laughed more and spun him around while the music played, an upbeat techno dance music. I started dancing with Levy and Gray, laughing all the while, just letting loose and free with the music. The music died down as Erza got on the stage with Mira, microphone in hand.

"Lucy! Hey Lucy, come up here and do a song with us!"

I looked around a little embarrassed, "Oh that would be so fun Lu! You should go."

"Not without you guys." I said giggling, pulling both Levy and Gray along.

"Oh no, no boys allowed! Wendy get up here too, I know just the song!" Mira said into the other microphone.

The guys booed at the no boys rule, Gray held his hands up in surrender and hopped off stage. All of us gathered around, Erza taking the lead of course.

"Okay, Levy and Wendy you guys take back up vocals, then all of us come together on the chorus. I'll start out, then Mira, Levy, Lucy then Wendy.. Okay? Got the plan?"

We all nodded and Mira nodded over to Master to start the karaoke song. Erza hands us all out microphones. The music starts to play and Erza begins.

We are, we are/Not your ordinary fami-mily/But we can all agree that/We are, we are/Close as close can be

It switches to Mirajane.

So it don't matter what it looks like/We look perfect to me/We got every kind of love/I feel so lucky indeed/They can keep on talking/It don't matter to me cause/We are, we are family

All of us together.

We are are are are (We are)/We are are are are (We are)/We are are are are (We are)/We are, we are family, family, family/We are, we are family

Levy's turn, she takes the stage like a natural.

So what?/We don't look, we don't act/We don't walk, we don't talk/Like you do/So what?/If we hang just to hang/Ain't no shame/We gon' do what we want to

Looks like it's my turn, I take a breath and start to sing.

Cause we come from everywhere/Searching for ones to care/Somehow we found it here/We found us a home

All of us together.

We are, we are/Not your ordinary fami-mily/But we can all agree that/We are, we are/Close as close can be

Wendy's up, she looks a little nervous but I give her an encouraging smile and she puts the mic up to her mouth.

So it don't matter what it looks like/We look perfect to me/We got every kind of love/I feel so lucky indeed/They can keep on talking/It don't matter to me cause/We are, we are family

Back to Erza, taking the stage, I smile loving how she got over her stage fright. That or she is just too drunk to care. I giggle a little as she gets ready to do her part.

OK, so the links in our chain makes us strange/But really they make us stronger/And I wouldn't replace not a thing/Mother or father/Cause we,

We all come together again for the last time..

Cause we come from everywhere/Searching for ones to care/Somehow we found it here/We found us a home/We are, we are/Not your ordinary fami-mily/But we can all agree that/We are, we are/Close as close can be/So it don't matter what it looks like/We look perfect to me/We got every kind of love/I feel so lucky indeed/They can keep on talking/It don't matter to me cause/We are, we are family/(Family)/(We are)/We are, we are family

The crowd rises into an encore, Master looks like he was tearing up while everyone else is cheer us on in the crowd. After the crowd dies down the dance music starts back up for people to dance while the girls and I step off stage.

"That was so amazing!" Levy said in awe.

Erza fist bumped the air, "We were unstoppable!"

We all agreed and laughed, that was seriously the most fun I've had in awhile, I just feel so extremely happy. Gray comes up to me and hugs me.

"You were awesome Lucy."

I smiled a thank you at him as Levy took my hand to gon on the dance floor. Gray went over to the bar to get some more drinks as I had my girl time with Levy.

"Ayyyyye! This is my song! Ever wanna be my partner?!" Kana yelled a little tipsy making her way on the dance floor.

Evergreen laughed at Kana's antics but agreed to dancing, she left Elfman at their table where they were eating some soup to go dance with Kana. The music then changed to dirty dancing music. I looked around and noticed Gajeel looking over at Levy from the bar table, I smirked at her.

"Hey Lev, looks like you have an admirer." I said teasing her.

She looked over and blushed with a small smile on her face as she met Gajeel' gaze.

"You want to give him something to look at?" I asked, getting devious.

She smiled back to me and got in front of me, pulled her close and put my hands on her hips.

"Lucy? What are you guys going?" Gray asked, blushing, trying to hand me another drink.

"Relax, girls do this all the time. Just doing a little something to get the attention of a certain someone for Levy." I explained, giggling.

Gray looked around and saw Erza and Mira, Evergreen and Kana doing the exact same thing that Levy and I are doing. He shook his head and laughed a little.

"I guess so, I'll put the drink at our table when your ready to have it."

I nodded and laughed.

"What's the deal with you and Gray, Lu?"

"Oh, he um, long story Levy."

She raised and eyebrow at me, I waved it off giggling as I moved Levy's hips to the music and noticed Gajeel not taking his eyes off her, I could notice Levy getting embarrassed and nervous at the amount of attention that he is giving her but I assured her that if I can do this in front of everyone then so can she.

"Ah hem. Hey Bunny Girl, can I steal Levy from you?" Gajeel said coming up to us.

"Absolutely. Don't have too much fun."

I told them, teasing Levy as she and Gajeel left somewhere to dance. Levy looked back at me, a freaked out look on her face, I gave her a thumbs up before she turned back around. Gray came up to me and pulled me close.

"Mind showing me some of those moves you were doing with Levy?" He said, smirking.

Now it was my turn to blush madly. I blinked a couple times and tilted my head to see if he was serious, and that look on his face told me that he was. He stood behind me, put his hands on my hips and moved me to the beat like I was doing with Levy, he leaned down to me, I could feel his breath on my neck and it sent shivers down my spine. I shivered a little and giggled at the feeling as it was weird to me at first, then I started to like it. I turned around and showed him how to let loose and just match my step, I was actually having fun here with him. No thoughts of sadness, worry or pain to be found, being here with Gray just acting silly makes my mood just instantly lighter. We stopped dancing took a spin on a different mood, a slow dancing mood. I laughed at the sudden change of pace, Gray held out his hand to me.

"May I have this dance, Ma'dam?"

I giggled, "Why of course you may, good sir."

I took it still smiling and curtseying to his bow. He pulled me close to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he set his hands on my waist, his cool hands touching my warm skin, causing more shivers to run through my body. I smiled looking up at him, then looked around, noticing Levy dancing with Gajeel, her head on his chest. I smiled noticing how happy she is, she noticed my gaze and grinned widely, seeing her like this is all I ever wanted for my best friend. Evergreen and Elfman are dancing, Mira and Laxus, Wendy and Romeo, Kana is dancing with her drink, I laughed a little at that sight. Lisanna seems to have changed dance partners for Bixlow, she doesn't look that happy about it, and even Erza and Jellal are dancing. The only one I don't notice among dancers is Natsu. My eyes scan the crown for him and I spot him in the far back, hand rested on his cheek, his eyes locked on me, my worry increases as I notice the look on his face, a look of anger? I can't really make it out but I offer a smile and small wave to him, he only looks down and away.

Gray notices my frown and lifts my chin up to meet his gaze, "Hey, don't let his mood bring down yours. You were having so much fun, it's a side everyone sees, a side I rarely see of you. Your smile could brighten up a whole room, don't change that for a frown. C'mon lets get some more drinks, it might help a bit."

He said holding my hand, I nodded and followed him to the bar. Time seemed like it flew by just sitting at the bar laughing and talking with Gray.

"Oh my gosh, you are so right!" I said giggling, grabbing on his arm.

He chuckled, "I know. If Elfman and Evergreen have a kid, it would be crazy. It's first words would be 'I'm a real baby!'."

He said deepening his voice like Elf, we both busted out laughing.

"Yeah and can you imagine Erza and Jellal having a kid? That kid would be so scary!" I added.

We busted out laughing even more I honestly don't remember what brought up the conversation of our guidmates having future kids but apparently it was the most funny thing we could talk about while drunk. Gray calmed himself quicker than I could. He took notice on how many drinks we've had, I surprisingly had more than he did.

"Maybe we should call it a night, Lucy. You are super drunk." He said, smirking.

"I'm not the drunk one-" I got cut off by my own hiccups, I cleared my throat to finish my sentence.

"Youuuuu are." I said giggling.

He stands up and grabs my arm, helping me up. "Yeah, I'm taking you home, lightweight."

My mouth dropped in protest, "I am not a lightweight, mister."

I poked his chest getting my point across, doing so I tripped over myself but before I could fall, I'm lifted up by Gray giving me a smug look. I pouted and sighed, resting my head against his shoulder as he walked all the way to my apartment carrying me so I don't make a fool of myself. Looking over Gray's shoulder, I watch the sidewalk move in the distance, the street lights illuminating a small part of the nightfall around us. I squint my eyes a little more thinking I saw movement, what was that? I look more and behind one of the street lights I catch sight of a white scarf moving in the wind. I shake my head to clear my thoughts, look again and nothing is there, I pout in thought but let it alone and settle into Gray's embrace.

"You okay, Lucy?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I am. Just didn't realize how tired I actually am."

He chuckled, "Yeah alcohol can do that to you. We're almost there though."

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder, taking in his sent. He kinda smells a little like cool peppermint, actually smells good. My mind trails off as I notice more things about him that I haven't before, like the way his cross moves with him as he walks, the long strides in his steps, the tightening of his arms around me to make sure he doesn't drop me, the kind and endearing look on his face. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

I could see a faint blush on his face, "What was that for?"

I shrugged, "I dunno."

I started giggling and he smiled back shaking his head as he put me down in front of my apartment, he helped me up the stairs and grabbed my keys knowing I was struggling to find the right one and guided me inside so I didn't trip or fall over anything. I sat down on my bed as he squatted down to take off my shoes, put my keys on my desk and grabbed me some aspirin and water to take before going to bed. I stood back up and leaned against my bedroom door frame watching Gray as he went in the kitchen to get me a glass of water, smiling. He turns back towards my room and gives me a displeasing look.

"Lucy, you should be settling into bed. Trust me, you're going to want to sleep this off." He said concerned.

I waved it off, "Relax. I'm fine."

He gave me a look and help up the water and aspirin, I sighed and took them. "Happy?"

He smirked, "Ecstatic."

He put the glass down on the coffee table, I walked up to him a little and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Gray, tonight was the most fun I've had in awhile. It meant a great deal to me, I honestly never knew spending so much time with you was so awesome. You know just how to make me forget all the bad things and get me to lighten up."

He hugged me back, we stood there for a little bit before we parted. I smiled at him in gratitude and next thing I know he pulled me to him and locked his lips onto mine. Shocked, my eyes widen and then slowly I close my eyes giving into the kiss and kiss him back. I could feel the smirk against his lips as he lifted me up, and put my back up against the wall. I break the kiss, look at him a little confused as he just goes for my neck and starts kissing it. I gasp in surprise by how much I like him doing that but I push him off me ignoring what my body is telling me. My heart just isn't into it, I look at him with tears forming in my eyes.

"Gray-"

He cleared his throat and put me down, "No, no your right. We shouldn't do this, not now anyways. We're both too drunk, and I don't want to take advantage of you like that."

"Well, yeah but Gray that's not what I-"

He cut me off again and gave a kiss on the forehead, "I should get going. Goodnight, Lucy."

And with that he left, closing my front door behind him. A few stray tears fell from my face staring after him, what am I even doing? I look away and go back into my bedroom, stripping out of my clothes and getting into my pajamas. I then sigh as I crawl into bed, pulling the covers up hoping to forget everything for awhile. Tears continue to fall as my heart sinks into my stomach, I don't think I can do this anymore. I'm not in love with Gray, my heart is with Natsu. It always has been. But I don't want to lose anyone else, I couldn't handle it if I lost another person that I am close to. I just don't know what to do anymore.

"Mom." I whisper in the empty apartment.

"Mom, I need you. I miss you so much."

I close my eyes tight and sigh as I try to calm myself down, just like that I slowly but surely fall asleep with tears still falling onto my pillow.

Gray's P.O.V

I walk down the stairs quietly and quickly, trying not to wake anyone up at this time of night. I take a breath trying to keep my emotions at bay, closing my eyes tight I can still see that look on her face. That look of confusion and sadness all rolled into one. I knew what she was about to say, I just don't want to hear it. I had fallen for Lucy a long time ago but my feelings for her slowly started to fade over time as I saw how amazingly happy she was being around Natsu, in that moment I already knew that she loved him, she didn't even have to tell me the evidence was there in black and white. Of course realizing that made me upset for the most part but I was getting over it, I was getting over her, I accepted her as just my close friend and nothing more.

But still with the little moments I spent around her it got harder and harder to forget, I couldn't hide my feelings, they were still there for her. And during all this confusion of my emotions I may have let go of the only person that might have loved me despite of everything. Maybe I was a fool to believe that she could ever see me more than a close friend, and maybe I was a bigger fool to not notice who was in front of me the entire time. I took Juvia for granted, I know that now, I just don't know how to fix it. Especially when I've now involved Lucy into my mess, thinking that trying just this one date wouldn't hurt anything was so stupid. So very stupid on my part, I may have just made everything worse.

"Gray."

I already know whose voice that belongs to, dreading this conversation I sigh and turn around facing him.

"What do you want, Natsu? I don't have time for this."

He clenched a fist, "Then make time, Ice Princess. What do you think that you are doing with Lucy?"

I smirked, "That is none of your business, Flame Brain."

"I make it my business when it involves her."

His cocky attitude is pissing me off, this is seriously not the time nor the place to be getting in a brawl. We are right outside Lucy's apartment and I for one don't want to wake her up. She really needs her sleep after exhausting herself like she did tonight, I haven't seen her drink so much in her life, obviously I knew that something was wrong with her even though she tired putting on a face. Sure, even though I had succeed in getting her to have fun for once, I could tell she was still upset about something. That look on her face matched the ache in my heart realizing what I've done and doing to the two most important girls in my life. Juvia and Lucy. I can't even deal with myself right now, all of these emotions running wild in me are going to make me snap and I don't want to hurt or fight Natsu. He is my friend despite our rivalry.

"Oh really, is that so? Then where were you, huh? You didn't even acknowledge her tonight."

Natsu was getting even angrier, smoke was coming out of his nostrils. His anger matched mine as my hands were itching to freeze him.

"You don't know that! I did too notice that she was there. I noticed full well how she was there with you."

I rolled my eyes, sounds like he needs a reality check because he's too oblivious. Lucy clearly wished that I were him tonight, that kind of love she has for him just doesn't go away overnight. It was foolish of me to expect anything different. And right now, Natsu seriously doesn't want to pick a fight with me, I feel like crap enough for my recent actions.

"Yeah and is there a problem with that? It's not like your making the first move! While you're too busy avoiding her, I'm the one there for her at the end of the day, not you!"

With that I get a fist full of fire in my face, I push him off with an ice-shield.

"Don't you dare say that I avoid her! That's the last thing I would ever do to her! Proves you know nothing!"

I yelled in frustration, and threw an ice-lance at him which he dodged.

"Actually it's you that doesn't know anything! You clearly have feelings for her or you wouldn't be acting like the jealous prick that you are!"

Natsu gave me a face like he just saw a ghost as I called him out, he even started to blush a little but he quickly got over it and yelled in frustration.

"Yeah well that doesn't matter now because you stole her away from me!"

He yelled, gathering his magic power about to do a Fire Dragon Roar on me but I stopped him by freezing his flame.

"Chill out!"

Natsu groans in frustration but stops and stands there, hands still balled in fists at his sides, waiting for me to speak.

"Damn it, Natsu. Your even more dense than I thought. Look, whatever is going on between Lucy and I is our business. We fell for the same girl, it doesn't matter how I feel or how you feel about her. All that does matter is how she feels and who she would rather be with in the end. So how about you quit with the jealous rage and cool it."

Natsu let out a steady stream of smoke from his nose and calmed himself down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fine, I guess you are right. Sorry bout your face."

I shrugged it off, "It's fine, I've had worse."

He smirked a little bit, "Yeah. That's true. So, what do you want to do about this? We can't both have her."

His glare on me was serious, "True, in that case we let her decide. Agreed?"

He nods, "Agreed."

With that I take my leave heading home, leaving him standing there. I already know how this is going to play out, Lucy will chose Natsu, she will always chose Natsu. And me? Well, I'm just left hanging out here to dry. It seriously sucks when you and your friend are both in love with the same girl, everything becomes personal now. My heart will always have a place for Lucy, I don't think I could ever stop loving her but maybe it's time I put those romantic feelings to bed. It's clear as day that I'm not the one for her, at this moment I honestly miss Juvia and her annoying antics. But now Juvia is trying things with Lyon and I don't guarantee she'll just come running to me like she always used to do. Nah, this time, this time I'm going to have to fight for her.

End of Gray's P.O.V

Natsu's P.O.V

I turned back towards Lucy's apartment, under her bedroom window, after Gray left. Running the thoughts back though my mind I understand what he means by it's her choice, we both love her but hate to say it but I believe that I love her more than Gray ever has, or ever will in a single lifetime. At first I didn't know what I was feeling for Lucy, all I knew at the time was that I loved being around her. The absence I felt from Igneel lessened more time I spent with her, not only that but she has been there for me more than anyone else has in my entire life. She is always there taking care of me even though I barge in her apartment unannounced, eat all her food, and drive her crazy, she is still there for me no matter what. Her smile can brighten up any mood, not seeing that smile causes my own start to fall. Worst of all I hate seeing her in pain after a fight or anyone causing her harm, nobody should be touching her period, though she is a big girl and can take care of herself, I can't shake the feeling of wanting to protect her and keep her safe at all costs. She's not like most girls that's for sure, if she has to she can throw a punch and not even care about breaking a sweat. Though she can try to hide it all she wants, I see the sadness in her smile whenever Lisanna is near, I just don't know what that is all about.

That peaks my curiosity, why did she react that way? I know something upsets her, I just don't know what, she can't keep anything from me, no matter how hard she tries. Just like I can't hide anything from her, we've come to know each other very well, but I won't pry, if she wants to tell me, she will. Until then, all I can do is wait. And honestly, I am not going to lie, before I even realized that I had feelings for Lucy, I still had some unresolved one's for Lisanna. Lisanna and I go way back, and yeah I admit, I crushed on her when we were kids. I even believe that she was my first love but then she died and everything changed. Over the years the pang of her absence faded, knowing that she would want me to live on and be happy, and that's just what I did. Focused my all on searching for Igneel which lead me to meet Lucy, I wouldn't change that for anything. Meeting Lucy and having her be my friend and I hers in return, is one of the best things in my life now. We've been on so many adventures in the past few years, been through thick and thin with her, I've come to know and care very deeply for the celestial wizard.

I know that Lisanna has feelings for me still even after all this time, it's hard not to notice, she acts just like Juvia when she is around me. Everything has changed now since Lisanna is back, all this time she was in Edolas, sometimes I still can't believe it. I know my heart will always care about her but I don't feel what she does. Love is a deep emotion that takes over your entire being, you'd do anything for that someone. Love is when you want to be with that someone forever in every way possible, emotionally, physically and spiritually. That's just a textbook definition, real honest true love is when you feel a deep emotion for someone else that you can't explain. If you can't explain how you feel about someone but know with all your being that your in love, then it's real, at least that is what Igneel taught me about love. And I don't feel that way about Lisanna, not anymore, maybe not ever because how I feel for Lucy is way different and stronger than what I ever thought I felt for Lisanna.

I climb up the building and slip into her bedroom window, carefully looking over her as she sleeps. She looks so peaceful asleep, I brush some stray hairs from her face, smiling at her. My smile fades as I notice her face is wet near her eyes. My heart falls as I realize that she fell asleep crying. What the hell did Gray do?! My hand balls up into fists which I quickly calm down and sigh, there isn't anything I can do about it, Gray is right that is their business, besides Lucy will tell me about it when she wants to. I carefully pull back her covers and lay next to her, pulling her close to me, wrapping my arms around her. She moved a little in her sleep, I froze up thinking that I woke her but I calmed once I realized she was just getting comfortable and is still asleep. I sigh and kiss her temple as I settle down for sleep as well. Lucy, no matter what I have to do, I will ensure you to be mine. That is a promise.

End of Natsu's P.O.V


	4. Chapter 4

No Regrets

Chapter 4

Midnight Talks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

I move around a little while waking from sleep, groaning as I get an instant migraine. Ugh, I am never drinking again. I move my arm up to put my hand over my head for a bit and I start to freak out, this is not my bed that I'm feeling it's warm and soft, I look down and notice that it is a chest. A man's chest, I look up and see Natsu, snoring away. Was I seriously just sleeping on his chest?! My face gets beat red as blush forms almost instantly as my breath catches in my throat, my eyes growing wide in surprise but that quickly fades as I calm down, smiling at his sleeping form. He came to check up on me like he always does, noticing that he's probably going to be asleep for a while I lay back down on his chest, snuggling into him. It's moments like these that I secretly love and take full advantage of, I know I probably shouldn't but if he can just barge in here and lay in my bed with me, then I can take advantage of his warmth being here. It is only fair after all.

"Luce?"

My eyes blink wide open, oh crap, he's awake. Oh my gosh what is he going to think when he notices what I did, I need to get out of bed now.

"Ah! Natsu! What are you doing in my bed, again?! You have a house, how about you stay there!"

I yelled, hands on hips, standing over my bed. He rubs the back of his neck and stretches awake.

"Awe, c'mon Luce don't be like that. It gets lonely there sometimes, just me and Happy. Being with you makes me feel better."

My eyes widen a bit at him saying something like that, did he just admit that being around me fills a void in himself? A blush forms on my cheeks, my heart skips a beat and I can't stop from smiling like a fool. I shake my head and giggle as I hide my face so he can't see.

"That is so sweet Natsu, who knew you cared so much. And hey, I know I get bitchy sometimes when you just show up at my apartment unexpectedly and it freaks me out but honestly I don't mind it. I don't feel so alone when your around either." I admitted to him.

He beamed a smile at me, I notice just the faintest of blush on his cheeks. He puts an arm behind him and scratched his neck, I've noticed he does that a lot when he gets embarrassed or don't know what else to say. So I took the opportunity to pick out an outfit for the day, Natsu saw that I was getting ready to change so he left my bedroom and helped himself to my refrigerator. I went to the bathroom and took some more aspirin before I got dressed. I just quickly put on a pink bra and matching panties, light blue jean shorts, and my purple tank top, with black boots. I then brushed out my hair and put it up in two side ponytails leaving the rest of my hair to flow down my back, sprayed some perfume on, grabbed my belt and keys and left my bedroom. I go out to my kitchen to grab some breakfast, passing Natsu eating some cereal on the way. I make myself a bowl of cereal as well and go into the living room to sit on the couch with Natsu, both of us just eating in silence. Silence that soon broke when a banging came at my door.

"Ms. Heartfilia! Are you there?! Open up or I will let myself in. Rent is due again, missy and you better pay up!"

I jump in my seat a bit, "Oh crap, I totally forgot. Natsu we need to leave now! Maybe I can buy some time not being here until I can go on a job! Ugh! Who am I going to be able to find to go on a mission with me on such short notice?"

We put our bowls in the sink and quickly jumped out the window before the landlady could come in. We ran away laughing in the direction of the guild hall.

"I'll help ya, Luce! We can just go over to the guild and grab something from the job board, yeah it'll be like old times. Me, you and Happy!"

"Are you sure Natsu? You and Happy wouldn't be able to get a share of the reward money. I'm going to have to use it all for rent."

"No sweat Lucy, I'll help ya pay your rent and you can just cook for me, deal?"

I smiled at him, "Deal."

He smiled back and we both ran to the guild. Once we got there we headed over to the job board to look for a job that will pay well enough for my rent and for Natsu's eating habit because quite honestly I don't know if I have enough food at home to cook him anything at the moment.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

Mira said, she probably noticed us searching for a job and came over to us.

"Looking for a job for Lucy, she has to pay rent. It'll be like old times, just me her and Happy!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Aw that's so nice that you would help Lucy pay her rent like that."

Natsu put an arm over me and smiled at Mira, "That's what best friends do for each other!"

Mira smiled slyly, I knew what she was thinking and she better not say anything.

"Well, here, take this one. It pays just what you're looking for 80,000 J. Looks like just a simple treasure exchange to avoid bandits."

Mira said handing us the flyer, "Awesome Mira! This is just what I need, thanks."

"No problem." She said smiling at us.

"All that is left to do now is get Happy, have you seen him around Mira?"

Mira pouts and puts a finger up to her lips, "No, I can't say that I have. Looks like you will just have to go by yourselves, just the two of you."

I crossed my arms and pouted at Mira, "Really Mira? Just tell us where Happy is, I know you or somebody knows where he is."

Mira shrugged, playing innocent. "No, Lucy I swear. I really don't know where he is."

Natsu sighed, "Well, if we can't find him then it'll be fine if we go by ourselves. You've gotta pay your rent Luce, I'm not having you sleep on the streets. Plus I would have no way to get all the grub that I need by raiding your place all the time. It'll be fine, we won't be gone long."

I blushed a little at how much he clearly cares about me and sigh, nodding my head.

"Alright Natsu, let's get going."

And with that we are walking out of the guild with Mira waving us luck and told Natsu that if Happy shows up she will let him know where we went and that we will be back within a day. This job looks like we will have to go to Hargeon to transport some ancient relic to a museum in Crocus, there has been instances and rumors of bandits raiding around the surrounding areas. The mayor of Hargeon, Mr. Fushin, has requested the job. We grabbed a carriage ride to Hargeon and from there we got on a train to Crocus with the ancient relic which is a statue of some sort. Currently I am on the train with Natsu, in the baggage cart where the relic is in a wooden crate. Looking out the train car door, I notice Natsu laying down on the floor looking sicker than usual. Feeling a little bad for him having to deal with it, especially without Wendy with us to heal him for a little while I sigh and motion for him to come sit next to me.

"C'mere Natsu. I'll try to help your motion sickness, seeing you like this doesn't suit you. It's rather pathetic." I said giggling.

"Hey!" He shouts then gags and crawls over to me, laying down with his head in my lap.

I sighed and shook my head, "I don't know what to do about you sometimes, Natsu."

He smirked at me which fell due to another gag, I started to run my hands through his hair.

"Just focus on my hand running through your hair, it'll calm you down and maybe subside the sickness."

He nodded, closed his eyes and tried to do what I said, his eyelids tightening due to the sickness but relaxing as he focuses. Huh, it's working, I only had a hunch but hey if it helps him that's all I care about. My mother used to do this with me whenever I was upset, it always instantly calmed me down and lulled me to sleep.

"Where's Lucy and what did you do with her? You're being too nice to be my Lucy."

Natsu said after a while, chuckling. I laughed along with him, I felt my heart flutter when I heard him say, 'my Lucy', even though I know that he doesn't mean it romantically, it still is endearing to me. I biffed him a little implying that I am never nice to him, please, this boy breaking in my apartment on a daily basis and I don't kick him out anymore for it. I'm pleny nice to him.

"What? The Lucy I know wouldn't care about my motion sickness and tell me to stop being a big ol' whine baby." He said chucking.

"Hey, I never said I didn't care, Natsu. But your right on the whine baby part though." I said giggling.

The train came to a stop as we got to Crocus, I got up as he did too and I was about to get off the train with him to do out mission but he stopped me from leaving, he grabbed my hand. I looked back at him with a questioning glare.

"What is it, Natsu?"

"Thanks Lucy, for always taking care of me." His gaze was so genuine, I smiled at him with a little blush rising to my cheeks.

"No problem, Natsu. It's what best friends do. Besides you're always saving my butt so think of it as payback." I said waving it off with a smile.

Natsu smiled back at me and we made our way to the Crocus Museum with Natsu carrying the artifact, the walk there was pretty easy, we dropped off the item and got paid the 80,000J by the museum director whom s in correspondence with the mayor of Hargeon. We told the museum director that there were no bandits that were on the train and there weren't any bandits on the trip over to the museum, much to Natsu's dismay because like awayways he was hoping to kick some butt, I was relieved though that the job was so easy. Anway the director congratulated us and paid up, then Natsu and I make it back to the train station to wait for the next ride over to Hargeon and from there I agreed that we would walk back home instead of taking a carriage so Natsu wouldn't get sick anymore, he was nagging me the entire time about just walking home from Hargeon. Knowing that isn't too far I agreed but we'll have to camp for the night between Hargeon and Magnolia because it is already getting to be nightfall and I'd be too tired to walk all the way home after such a tiring day. Walking through the woods outside Hargeon, heading back towards Magnolia, I sigh and walk like a zombie from being tired, I trip over a tree root and fall down the grass ticking my nose making me sneeze.

"Oi, Lucy! There's a tree there, you klutz." He said bursting out laughing.

Irritated I sat up, kneeling on the ground. "You could have helped me up, you idiot!"

He chuckled, "Eh, it's fine anyways we should rest here for the night. I'll go find us some firewood, you just stay here so that you don't have anymore accidents, ya klutz."

I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted, "Whatever, idiot."

He smirked and I stuck my tongue out at him, we laughed then he went off to find some firewood while I stayed behind and leaned up against the tree. I sighed and looked up at the stars, a wave of calmness settled over me as I waited for Natsu to get back with firewood. That honestly didn't take too long cause before long, Natsu had come back with two fish that he must have caught and a lot of drywood. He cooked up the fish and after we ate, we laid down on the soft grass, shoulder to shoulder, looking up at the stars. I was pointing out constellations to him and telling him the stories behind them as we stargazed.

"You see that one right there? The one that looks like a triangle with a rectangle attached to it."

I said pointing it out to him, I looked over to see if he was looking, only to meet his gaze. Was he looking at me the whole time? The thought brought a slight blush to my cheeks, I saw the faintest of blush on Natsu as well before he turned to look at what I was pointing out.

"Where is it Lucy? I don't see it."

I sighed and took his hand and guided it to what I was looking at,"See it right there past all other ones that I showed you, in the western part of the sky?"

It took him awhile but he saw it, "Oh that one?"

"Yeah, that is the Constellation Lyra. The musical constellation-"

Natsu cut me off, "Oi! Isn't that the name of one of your keys Luce."

"Yeah, that's right. Anyways it is said through myth that it was the god of old's own harp that could create music to be so great that even inanimate objects such as trees, streams, and rocks could be charmed."

Nat's looked up at it wide eyed, "Wow Lucy. You know so much about the stars."

I giggled, "Well as a Celestial wizard it's my job to know everything there is about the night sky and the heavens."

"Yeah but you know so much already, it's amazing how much you know. How did you find out so much?"

I smiled, "Thanks Natsu."

I looked down a bit and sat up after hearing that last bit. Memories resurfacing that I've been holding back all this time, I close my eyes trying to clear my head.

"Well, um, my mom taught them to me."

Natsu sat up with me and put an arm over my shoulders, comfortingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Luce. I wasn't thinking, you're right, I'm an idiot." He said offering a smile.

I have him a small smile back, "It's okay."

He sighed, "I bet you miss her."

"Everyday." I said as a tears ran down my cheeks.

He pulled me close to him in a hug, his warmth wrapping around me in a soothing embrace. Almost getting lost in his embrace, I pulled myself away as I wiped away my tears and sat back up, signing.

"I miss everything about her but what I miss most is her advice. She always knew what to say to have me understand everything around me, always knew just what I was thinking or feeling without even telling her. I honestly could really use her advice right now cause I don't know what the hell I am doing."

He gave me a confused look, "What do you mean Luce?"

"Do I even have to say? It's about Gray."

"Oh.." Natsu says trailing off, sounding disappointed.

"My heart isn't in it like he is. But the last thing I want to do is hurt him and end up losing him, and I can't lose anymore people close to me. I just don't know what to do."

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck looking for the right words to say, he sighed.

"Luce, you know I don't do the whole romantic feelings thing well, but I think you should just be honest with him. Cause keep giving him false hope for something that will never be there is just cruel to him. And if he loves you as much as he claims then you won't lose him, he'll always stay by your side no matter what you choose."

I sighed and looked at him, "You really think so?"

I gave him a small smile, "You're right, Natsu. I should be up front and honest with Gray. Thanks for the advice."

He smiled back, "Eh, no problem Luce."

After a little while of silence, I was starting to feel tired, I yawned a little. Natsu noticed me getting tired but looked like he wanted to say something, so I looked at him a little confused waiting for him to speak.

"So, um, do you mind me asking why you don't?"

"Don't what?" I asked, giving him a confused look with an eyebrow raised.

"Why you don't feel the same way towards Gray?"

I giggled a little, "First of all he is one of my dearest friends, it's a little awkward to think of him in that way."

He chucked, "Right."

I smiled a little, "But if I'm gonna be honest, my heart already belongs to someone else. Has for a long time."

Natsu looked away from my smile, frowning.

"Oh I see. You're already in love with someone else, aren't you?"

I nodded and smiled. It's almost comical that he still hasn't gotten the hits that I have clearly been sending him, maybe it's better that way for now. I wouldn't want anything to happen between us if it wasn't real to us both.

"Yes, I am."

"Wow, I didn't even know. Do I know him? Does he go to the guild? Should I pound his face in?!"

I laughed and play hit his arm, "No you don't. And yeah you could say that you know him pretty well."

Natsu looked like he was getting pissed from being so confused, I laughed at him a little.

"Who is he Lucy?!"

I giggled, "Enough for tonight Natsu. Get some rest, idiot."

I said settling down about to fall asleep, Natsu's grumpy form laying next to me muttering as he settles down to go to sleep. Not long after I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

No Regrets

Chapter 5

Honesty Hurts

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.

"How much further, Natsu?"

He chuckles, "Not far, Luce. See, we're practically back home."

I looked up to what he was gesturing at and a smile makes its way upon my face. He's right, we just stepped foot back into Magnolia. I felt relief wash over me as taking a nice long hot bath crossed my mind, oh I can't wait until I am back home, relaxing sounds heavenly about now. We ran into my landlady while in the marketplace heading towards the guild. I swear that woman is like a banshee with the way she screamed at me as soon as she saw me through the crowds, demanding my rent money. I freaked out a little but handed over all the 70,000J I owe her, she took the money than stalked off, fox tail scarf waving in the wind as she made her get away. I shuddered a little, that woman can be a little bit scarier than Erza sometimes, it didn't help that the whole time that was happening, Natsu was laughing at the scene unfolding. We then made our way back to the guild, we were just about there, just a few blocks more when I felt the mood around Natsu and I shift. I looked over at him, concerned.

"So Lucy…" He starts but trails off.

I look over to him a little confused waiting for him to continue, "Yes, Natsu? What is it?"

He stopped walking and turned over to me, hand scratching the back of his neck like he does. Total tell sign of his nervousness.

"I was wondering what you were going to do about Gray when we get back to the guild."

I blink a little taken aback at the question, since when is Natsu interested in my romantic life? Is this all because I agreed to go on a few dates with Gray? He never seemed to have a problem with it before, he's too oblivious about feelings, or so I thought. Maybe there is more to Natsu than everyone thinks.

I giggle, "I don't know. What's with the 3rd degree? Why all the questions about my romantic life all of a sudden? You don't see me prying into yours."

"I don't care if you pry, I'll tell you anything you want to know." He said, serious.

My mouth gapes open a little bit because I'm just so surprised how willing he is to talk about his romantic feelings, the Natsu I know doesn't say how he feels, his actions speak for him. This Natsu, the one standing in front of me right now, ready to spill anything, is well...weird. I pout a little and scrunch my nose taking in the sincerity of his voice. Hmm… alright then. Anything I want to know, huh? There has been something nagging me for forever that I want to know so why not, I'll give it a shot.

"Alright then, do you have feelings for Lisanna."

His facial expression was unwavering, "Yes, I did at one point."

His words cut through me, I swallowed back the tears. Don't get too upset Lucy, he admitted to feelings for her in the past, he never said anything about the present.

"And now that she's back?"

He was silent for a long time, thinking over my question, and just when he was about to speak I cut him off. The silence was getting to be too much for me, I look down and swallow my feelings.

"We should get over to the guild. I'm sure the girls missed me." I said changing the subject and quickly walking away before he had a chance to protest.

I shake my head, I should have known something like this would be possible. The sad thing is that I did know, but I was foolish enough to believe that maybe, just maybe it could be different and in the end he'll finally see me. I suppose I was just wishful thinking, I just don't understand. Natsu had been showing me a different side of him in the past few days, ever since I started to try dating Gray, he had given me a sliver of hope and now? I honestly don't know what to think anymore. Natsu catches up to me but stays silent as I open up the guild doors and we both walk in. Happy flies to me grateful for our return.

"Lucyyyyy!" Happy wails as I hug him.

"I'm so glad that you're home!" He yells through tears.

My mood lightens a bit as I smile down at him and pet the sobbing blue cat between the ears.

"Awe, Happy, I'm glad that I'm home too."

"Hey! Where's my welcome?!" Natsu protests.

Happy flies near him, "Sorry Natsu, Lucy is my new favorite!"

"Since when?! I'm the one that hatched you!" Natsu retorts.

I laugh at their debacle. I sigh contently, yeah, it's good to be home.

"Natsuuuuuuu!" Lisanna yells, running to him across the guild.

I roll my eyes, I spoke too soon. Lisanna jumps to him and pulls him in a hug like always but what I didn't expect or anyone for that matter expect was when she pulled him into a kiss. A full on lips-to-lips kiss, and with that my heart sank farther than my stomach, it's like it was ripped from my chest. I held a hand over my heart and felt my breath catch, I had to get out of there. I don't want to see this, so I ran. I ran out of the guild through all the commotion that went on. I ran and ran, I have no real destination to where I am going but I don't care. This pain is different from any that I felt before, is this what heartbreak feels like?

Natsu's P.O.V

Lisanna's lips crash onto mine, my eyes widen in shock not knowing how to react or what to do. In the corner of my eye, I see Lucy, looking like she's seen the dead run off and out of the guild while the others were distracted, staring at Lisanna and I, after what she just did. No, Lucy! Watching her retreating figure due to what Lisanna did, it pissed me off. The pieces slowly falling into place. The guy she told me that she has feelings for last night, why she didn't feel the same for Gray. It was me. She was talking about me. I grabbed Lisanna's arms, breaking the kiss as I pushed her off me.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled at her.

The anger in my voice made her shrink back, I sighed trying to calm myself down. This is Lisanna I'm talking to, she's sensitive, I shouldn't yell that much at her but hell, she deserves it. I have no clue what that was about. I knew she had feelings for me, but I didn't think she still had them. I thought she accepted what I told her so long ago. I came out and told her about my true feelings a little while after she came back from Edolas. I was upfront and told her that I didn't love her the same way anymore and that all I could be with her was, friends. Apparently, she didn't like that answer, even now.

"W-Well, I-um." She stuttered then balled her hands into fists, giving me a fierce look.

"I did it because I love you. That's right Natsu, I am in love with you!" she yelled.

Gasps could be heard from every guild member that was present but I don't care about their reactions right now. My only concern is getting to the bottom of why she did this out of the blue after knowing what I told her so long ago that is still true to this day. And getting to Lucy after I deal with Lisanna.

"Lisanna, I've been through this with you before. How many times do I have to tell you?!" I yelled back getting annoyed.

Tears welled up in her eyes, "Well, I don't care Natsu. You loved me once, you can love me again!"

I threw my arms up in exasperation, "That was so long ago, we were kids. I didn't even realize my feelings for you until it was too late!"

"My point exactly! You loved me then, I am back, you can still love me like that!"

"But I don't, Lisanna! I'm sorry but I can't, my heart doesn't belong to you."

"I will not accept that, Natsu! Don't you see?! No one else could ever love you as much as I do. I know you love me still!"

I shrugged getting more annoyed at her desperate attempts, I can understand her feelings but she isn't making any effort to understand mine and that is what is pissing me off more and more.

"Yeah?! Maybe I did, but then you died!" I yelled, I saw her gulp as she slumped down her posture.

I sighed trying to sound as gentle as I possibly could. Which is a little hard given how mad I am but I calm down quickly.

"You died, Lisanna. I loved you because you were the first one really there for me after Igneel disappeared. But by the time I had the guts to tell you, we all found out you died on that mission. We all laid you to rest and grieved for you. I moved on from your loss and became determined to find Igneel, something I still am not giving up on doing, it kept my mind and heart from missing you. And like that, as if some higher being had a hand to play, I met her. The love I once had for you lessened, it may not completely go away but it's a different kind of love now. You were my past and she is my future. I'm sorry Lisanna but whether you accept it or not, I do not love you and all I can offer you is my friendship. Nothing more and nothing less."

Lisanna sat down on the nearest bench, put her hands up to her eyes and just cried.

"I am really sorry, Lisanna." I whispered to her.

And with that I walked out of the guild hall, determined to find Lucy, wherever she may be. Putting my nose the the air, hoping I can catch her sent. I smirk as I find it, I know that vanilla-jasmine smell anywhere. Looks like she ran somewhere near the woods, I take off in a run. Please hold on Lucy, I'll explain everything I promise. I am not losing you, I refuse to.

End of Natsu's P.O.V


	6. Chapter 6

No Regrets

Chapter 6

Rain Drops and Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

Just great, I sigh annoyed at how when I thought things couldn't get worse it starts to rain. How wonderful, I suppose it's fitting given what just happened. Anything else to spoil my briefly happy mood just add right on to it, why not, it's not like I care. I roll my eyes at my own thoughts and stop in my tracks looking up in the sky as it pours rain all around me, I hang my head letting the rain soak my hair then look around my surroundings. Looks like I'm in the woods and realization struck me, I was running in the direction of Natsu's house. How freaking ironic, he's the one person I don't want to be around and I'm subconsciously going to his house?! Wow, maybe I really am pathetic. Thunder rolls in the sky and crashes into lightning, must be a bad rainstorm coming this way, I should get home, there's no need for me to be here. It's not like he and I-

"I knew I'd find you."

I don't even have to turn around to know it's him. "What, Natsu. I want to be alone."

"Well that's just too damn bad. Why did you run out like that?"

"So sorry I didn't want to bare witness to Lisanna all over you." I say bitterly and sarcastically.

"Why would that bother you, Luce?"

I whip my head around and narrow my eyes at him, is he serious right now?! After all this time and more recently I have hinted at my true feelings for him and he totally didn't register them in his mind?! I look at him, study his expression. He's looking back at me with curiosity and no sign of knowing what I am talking about at all. Ugh! I throw my arms up in exasperation.

"Are you kidding me?! You really haven't figured it out yet?!"

"Figured what out, Luce?" He smirked, which made me more annoyed.

"Ugh! Natsu, why are you such an idiot!" I yelled at him as I stormed off in a different direction.

Before I can get very far a warm hand encircled my wrist, I look to see his kind face.

"Let's go to my place to talk, Luce. I don't want you getting sick out here."

I looked at him with a pout, wondering if I should go or leave. The look in his eyes was so gentle yet serious, I couldn't help but smile a little.

I sighed, "Alright, fine. But I'm still mad at you."

He shrugged a bit and smirked at me as we walked to the little hut he and Happy call a home. Speaking of the blue cat, I wonder where he is. He is usually never far behind Natsu, my guess is that he is back at the guild wondering what is going on just like everyone else. I sigh, just thinking about everyone's reactions is overwhelming to imagine, I don't want to think about it. I enter the little house and stand in the middle of the living room, looking around I see that it is as messy as ever. Maybe a little kept up, his clothes are thrown about everywhere but at least the dishes are put up in the cupboards, same huge bulletin board with every job tacked to the board. I smile a little at the memory of our first ever mission and the I look over in his bedroom, looking through the crack in the door, I see a new change. Natsu upgraded from a hammock for a bed and got an actual mattress on the floor, without a box spring or frame along with just a pillow and blanket thrown down on it. I smile a little, typical Natsu, messy.

Natsu looks around his room to find something, I'm left standing there soaking wet from the rain, hugging my arm, looking down or away, anywhere but at him. I'm not sure there is anything to talk about, I got the message loud and clear. Not answering me when I came out and blurted out that question and then her kissing him, his reaction was shocked yes but it's not like he threw her off him. Then again, I don't know what happened because I ran off before I could and he did come running after me. Maybe there's hope for me yet. Or maybe I am still just fooling myself, the memory of seeing Lisanna kiss him burns through my mind. I close my eyes tight as the tears sting, dying to be released.

Natsu clears his throat, "Luce. Take these, I'll dry your other clothes."

I take the clothes with a deep breath, offering a small smile as a thank you. He pointed me in the direction of his bathroom so I could change, its connected through his bedroom like how mine is at home. I don't even bother closing the bathroom door shut all the way, I just swing it to close, it's not like Natsu is going to peep at me. Just how does he see me anyways? I wonder what he sees through his eyes when he looks at me. Beautiful, sexy even or just a girl that's his best friend. I set the clothes Natsu gave me on the sink counter and take off my wedges and soaked purple cami top and let it fall to the floor in a quiet thud. Today I made the horrible choice to wear jeans, they cling to my legs as I take them off and set them where my shirt is. I look in the mirror, looking at myself in my purple lace bra and panties set, my skin looking pale, I look like a mess. Like a lifeless living girl, I grab my hair and drang it to the side, twisting the water from it. I then grab the shirt, it's one of his black t-shirts, I bring it to my nose and take in his sent. His smell always makes me feel safe, as weird as it sounds, but no. Things like that is just me being selfish, I don't have the right to find comfort within him, his place is with Lisanna. Not me.

"Luce." His voice so gentle as his fingers trail my bare arm.

I turn around and look up at him, not even caring that I'm in my underwear, tears flowing silently down my cheeks, he cups my face with his hand and wipes away my tears with his thumb.

"Why are you crying? I hate it when I see you cry, it hurts me."

I blink and look away, my lips brush against his hand, I close my eyes and take a breath. Well now is a good of time as any, I have to stop lying to myself.

"Because Natsu. I'm the idiot here and I'm just now realizing it. I love you. I love you with my entire being but it doesn't matter, does it? You already have someone, I'm just getting in the way."

I tried to smile through my tears, "I'm just a foolish girl that fell in love with someone she can never have. I should go home, Natsu. I don't belong here."

I bend down to reach for my clothes but am stopped my his hand grabbing my arm to make me stand, I do stand back up, looking at him confused. His eyes locked onto mine, gentleness, passion and fierosity shone through his gaze.

"Don't ever say that Luce. You belong here, with me."

I look at him even more confused, that was unexpected.

"You ran off before you could know, so I'll tell you now."

I nodded and kept silent, listening so he could explain.

"It's no lie that I did love Lisanna, childhood crushes and all. Then she died, at least I thought she did, the entire guild thought she did. When she came back from Edolas, it was a shock to us all. My heart ached knowing she was alive, I was just happy she was standing there in front of me, breathing."

He sighs, "I never know how to decipher feelings of the heart Luce. It took me a while to understand how I felt about her, I came to realize that I did still love her, just not as strong as I once did when we were younger. My feelings for her are ones that I place with all of Fairy Tail, my family. And romantically, I found myself tripping over a girl I met in Hargeon all those years ago."

I looked up at him, tears brimming my eyes as a smile spread across my face.

"Lucy, meeting you that day may have been fate, who really knows. Becoming your best friend was the greatest choice that I could have ever made in my life but falling in love with you was something I had no control over."

My eyes widen as I take in his words, my mouth a gape a little in surprise. He smiled and moved a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yes, Lucy, you heard me right. I'm in love with you too. I mean that with everything I am, I love you. I know I've put you through pain, I never wanted that. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it, could you ever forgive me?"

I looked at him grinning ear to ear, giggling as tears fall from my eyes, happy tears not sad ones. I reach for his drenched scarf and pull him to me, crashing his lips to mine in a heated kiss. I felt him smirk against the kiss as he lifts me up and sets me on the sink counter, I break away and giggle as the sweatpants he gave me to wear fall to the ground. I rest my forehead against his and smile brightly.

"Of course I forgive you, Natsu. I love you."

He grinned and kissed me again. I'm not sure how much time went by as we stayed in that spot kissing, fighting for dominance, in the end I let him take over. Much to my surprise, Natsu is no fool when it comes to kissing and showing just how much he loves me.

"Lucy." He said a little breathless, breaking the kiss.

The rough sound of his voice strangely turns me on, I giggle at the sensation.

"What Natsu?" I asked.

I saw him gulp, finding the words. "I want you, Luce."

My eyes widen a bit knowing what he means by that, I just giggle and wrap my arms around him.

"Do you see me stopping you?" I answered with a smirk.

He looked up at me, seeing my serious and genuine face and picked me up with a huge grin plastered on his face as he walked to his bedroom, my legs wrapping around him tighter with each step he took.


	7. Chapter 7

No Regrets

Chapter 7

Right and Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

"Don't go."

His voice barely above a whisper but I hear it nonetheless. I sigh and look back at him, I thought he was still asleep. I brush some stray hairs from his face and smile sweetly at him.

"I'll be back later, there's something I need to do."

Natsu lazily sat himself up and draped his arms over me, halting my process of getting dressed. It's morning now, the rays of sunlight shine through Natsu's bedroom window, lighting up his dim room. Last night it's no surprise that I stayed here with him and he showed me just how much he loves me, all over my body. My skin still tingling in pleasure just thinking about last night. I would love nothing more than to stay secure in his warm embrace but I need to talk to Juvia. I have to make things right with Gray and I think talking with her would help. No matter how amazing last night was being with Natsu, I can't help but feel a little guilty with the way I've been handling things with Gray. Just avoiding him after he kissed me that night because I'm too ashamed of myself to face him isn't solving anything. After feeling like he might've lost Juvia he's been a mess. I mean c'mon, in his shoes he's a guy that's probably just as confused with his emotions as I am. He's been secretly in love with me probably as long as I have loved Natsu and as soon as he gets the guts to confess, here I am avoiding his feelings hooking up with his best friend and rival?! I feel absolutely horrible right now, how could I have been so ignorant about this whole situation?! Yes, for me I got the guy but for Gray? He's all alone. Well he won't be alone for much longer, not if I can help it. Juvia should still be home around this time, I have to go see her and find out just what happened between her and Gray. Maybe I can help them patch things up. I won't know unless I try.

"I don't want you to go, Luce. Your so cuddly." Natsu said, snuggling his face in my hair.

I giggled, "I know but this is something I have to do. Please understand that."

He sighed, "Fine. I guess I'll lay here in this big huge bed all alone."

I rolled my eyes and giggled at him trying to be dramatic, "You'll be fine."

I kissed him sweetly on the lips, I was about to pull away when he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I let him pull me on top of him, my legs straddling him as we kiss, fighting each other for dominance. My hands trace his bare chest as his hands gently squeeze my bare breasts, he broke the kiss going for my neck, knowing its a weak spot for me. Yes, he is still butt ass naked, I am too, sort of. I'm halfway dressed, I have my underwear and pants on, I was in the middle of putting my bra on when Natsu woke up and stopped me. I squeak a little when I feel something now hardened resting against my thigh. I giggle knowing I excite him.

"Oops looks like someone wants to come out and play."

My answer is an impatient growl and I giggle some more and move to get off him, I need to get going if I want to catch Juvia at her apartment in time.

"Luuuuucy, don't tease me like that." he says grumpily putting a pillow on his erection to make it go down.

"Then don't kiss on my spot and we won't have a problem now will we?" I answered with a smirk laugh getting the rest of the way dressed.

I heard him mutter some unknown sentence under his breath while he made his way into the bathroom. I shook my head a little as I slipped on my shoes, ready to go. I walk into the bathroom to give him a kiss before I leave, he's in the process of getting dressed himself.

"Wait, are you coming with me?"

"Duh, Luce. I'm not letting you go by yourself."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Seriously? I'll be fine. Where do you think I'm going anyways?"

He hopped a little getting his pants on, seeing him in just his boxers struggling with his clothes brings a smile to my face and I giggle a little at the sight, he is so cute. After getting his pants on he stopped to look at me like I was crazy or something.

"To talk to ice breath. Gonna tell him that you're mine and he needs to get over it."

My jaw dropped a little, surprised at how possessive he is being.

"Natsu that's a little harsh, don't cha think?"

He shrugged after getting on his vest and slipping on his usual black sandals.

"So? He's gonna find out one way or the other. There's no way in hell I'm not making it clear to every guy that drools over you that you're taken."

I crossed my arms and put my hip out in usual stance when you know I'm mad about something.

"I get that but you need to calm down. Let me handle the situation, I need to be delicate with this. I feel horrible enough for the way I've been treating him."

I look down as my posture slumps, biting my lip, hoping the tears won't come. I hear his sigh as he hugs me.

"Alright, fine. I won't say anything to him, I promise."

I hugged him back, "Thanks Natsu. Besides it's not Gray that I'm going to see, it's Juvia."

He broke the hug to look at me confused, "Why Juvia?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Girl talk, Natsu."

He cleared his throat, "Oh. Ooooh, well in that case I'll just head over to the guild. Mira should be there now and I am starving."

I giggled, "When aren't you hungry?"

He leaned close to me and trailed his arm down to grab my ass, "When I'm with you I have a different kind of hunger."

I blushed madly at his cheesy pick up line and lame as that was I couldn't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach and my heart leap.

I push him away a little, "Natsu, stop it. We'll never do what we need to today if that's gonna be on your mind all day."

He just smirked at me, "That's actually not a bad idea. I'd never be bored with you around."

I shook my head, laughing. "I'm sure, well have plenty of time for that later now c'mon, let's go."

I got a reluctant groan from Natsu but after ling he started following me, going in the direction of the guild hall. It didn't take us long to get there, Natsu kissed me before entering the guild so I could leave and find Juvia. Walking up the hill to, Fairy Hills, was a hike and a half, I was a little exhausted by the time I reached the dormitory. Now which one is Juvia's room? I haven't been here in so long that I forgot but I do know where one room is. I'll just find Levy and ask her where Juvia's room is. It's not long before I find Levy's door, I knock first then enter assuming it's okay like how I normally always greet my best friend.

"Hey Levy do you- ahhhhh! Oh my god! I am so sorry."

My face burns hot with blush as I bow an apology to her, the scene before me is one I didn't ever expect. Levy is on top of Gajeel...and they are both naked. Levy screams and quickly grabs her blanket to try and cover herself.

"Lucy! What-"

Gajeel interrupt her by laughing, "Morning Bunny Girl, what's up?" he says with a smirk.

I turn around quickly in embarrassment, my face darkening and getting a little irritated how Gajeel was talking to me all casual like I didn't just walk in when they were doing the deed. Oh god!

"I am so sorry Levy, I didn't know. I am soooo so sorry. I'll be out in the hall when your done."

I quickly shut her door and walked to the other side of the hallway trying to slow my erratic heart beat. I hear a door shut after a few minutes and small footsteps walk up to me. Levy stands there, fully dressed now, hands behind her back, looking down embarrassed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Lucy."

I giggle and wave it off, "It's cool so I guess this means the deal is off then?"

She giggled, "Yeah I guess so."

"I want to hear all about it but right now I need to do something. That's why I came to you actually, can you tell me where Juvia's room is? I need to speak with her and I forgot her room number."

Levy clears her throat, "Right. She is on the second floor room 6. Can I ask the ocasion?"

I shrugged and smirked a little, "I'm gonna hook her up with Gray."

Levy looked at me a bit confused, "What? I thought she moved on from him and is with Lyon now. Besides I thought you were dating Gray now."

I shook my head, "Just cause I agreed to a few dates doesn't mean we're dating. Besides I know deep down his feelings for me aren't totally there 100 percent. He loves Juvia, it's apparent."

"Oh I see and how do you feel about this? Are you totally fine with it? We'll duh of course you are otherwise you wouldn't be here to talk to Juvia on Gray's behalf. Wait a minute does this mean that you and Natsu-"

She trailed off as she took notice of my blush coming back, along with a grin brimming ear to ear, and she about burst in delight.

"Oh my god! You didn't! You totally did, didn't you?!"

I nodded giggling at her reaction, "Yeah I totally did."

"I knew it, it was bound to happen. Oh gosh LuLu I am so happy for you. So you guys are dating now?"

"I don't know actually, Natsu never made it official but I think so. After last night he made it clear that I was his."

Levy blushed and did a little happy dance right there in the hallway. "Nooooo way, you have to tell me everything!"

I giggled at her excitement, "I will later Levy. I need to take care of this right now though."

I said hugging her goodbye for now, she hugged back and waved to me as I went up the stairs to the second floor.

"Good luck Lu!" she yelled up to me.

I smiled at her and made my way to Juvia's door. I sighed and gathered the courage to knock on her door. I hope she is in a good mood today, otherwise I might not see another morning. Holding my breath I raise my fist up and knock on her door lightly. After a while a sleepy Juvia answers the door, still in her blue nightgown, hair a mess, bags under her eyes, red and puffy as if she's been crying. My heart immediately sinks seeing the state she is in.

"Oh it's you Lucy, what do you want? Did you come here to shove the fact that my beloved Gray would rather be with you than with me?"

She spoke with such icy venmonence, I jumped back a little at the intensity of her voice. Oh dear, this conversation is going so well already. Just great.


	8. Chapter 8

No Regrets

Chapter 8

Heartbreak Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

"Oh it's you Lucy, what do you want? Did you come here to shove the fact that my beloved Gray would rather be with you than with me?"

She spoke with such icy venmonence, I jumped back a little at the intensity of her voice. Oh dear, this conversation is going so well already. Just great. I sighed and cleared my throat.

"Um..no Juvia, I was hoping I could talk to you about that."

I offered a giggle but she still kept that blank stare at me, raised an eyebrow like I was insane or had a really bad death wish.

"What about it Lucy? Gray has already made his choice, now if you'd please excuse me, I'd rather see anyone else that isn't you."

She moved to shut the door in my face but I stopped it from closing by holding my arm up.

"I'm in love with Natsu." I said quickly with closed eyes.

I peak one eye open and see Juvia look confused but opened the door for me to come in. I smiled a thank you to her as I took a seat on her little couch.

"Would you like some tea, Lucy?"

"Sure. Thanks Juvia."

She nodded and went into the kitchen and after a little while came back out with a tray, a tea pot and cups sit upon it as she sets it down on her coffee table.

"One lump or two?" She asked, holding up a sugar cube.

"Just one will be fine."

She nodded and handed me the tea, I stirred it around lost in thought for a minute. I looked at Juvia whom was still silent, sipping away at her tea.

"So… " I started trying to break the vibe of awkward silence.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Gray?"

She was silent for a while, looking down at her reflection in her tea cup. A few tears escaped her eyes and she quickly wiped them away and sighed.

"Well, I had confronted him. You see, a few months ago he had been acting unusual, more distant from me than how he normally is. We got into a fight. I demanded answers that he didn't want to tell me, so I told him that I was going to stop with my efforts to be with him. I can't chase a ghost forever."

She sighed and held back her tears, "I think that shocked him more than anything because he was silent, utterly silent. So I left him there on the street to figure out what it was he wanted. Lyon happened to be in the marketplace while I was headed home. Seeing me upset, he got me to talk and confide in him, that's when I agreed to one date. It was obvious to me that Gray didn't want any part of me."

I looked at her concerned, "That's not true Juvia. Gray does love you, he's just confusing it right now."

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at me, "No he doesn't. You're just saying that to try and make me feel better. The whole guild knows that he wants to be with you and you want to be with him too don't you?"

I sighed and shook my head, "I don't love Gray in the same way he loves me, or says how he loves me. I'm not calling him a liar, he might've had feelings for me in the past but right now? I believe that he is just as confused about his emotions as I was. The truth is that I've been in love with Natsu for as long as you've loved Gray. Gray understands that I love Natsu but he just wanted a chance. I sympathized with him, he thinks he's lost you forever."

"That could never nor will ever happen, Lucy! I turned Lyon down because it doesn't feel right being with him. In fact that's why you've seen me a blubbering mess this morning, last night I had a date with Lyon and I told him everything. I broke his heart and I hated it every second that I was doing it." She explained as tears fell from her eyes like waterfalls.

I held her hand comfortingly, "I understand just how you feel because I'm going to have to do the exact same thing with Gray. Breaking his heart is the last thing I ever want to do, he's one of my dearest and closest friends. But that's all he will ever be, I can't reciprocate his feelings."

"You don't love him?" she asks, a little flicker of hope in her eyes.

I shook my head, "Like I've been telling you. I love Natsu, I always have. And after what happened yesterday at the guild, I learned that he feels the same way about me."

She raised an eyebrow confused, "So does that mean you and Natsu… are a couple?"

I nodded, "Now you see why I came to you. I believe that Gray wants to fix things between you two, he just doesn't know how. Even when I was on those few dates with him he confided just how much he hates knowing how badly he hurt you. He may not realize it but his love for you is buried within him and he doesn't love me as much as he thinks, you're the one he wants. So will you help me, help you both find each other again?"

It was silent for a while and then Juvia lit up like a Christmas tree, beaming with joy. She jumped over and tackled me into a bear hug.

"Of course I will Lucy! I'd do anything to get my beloved Gray back!" she said excitedly.

"Great. Here's what we're gonna do."

Time passed on and after I devised the plan with Juvia, I left Fairy Hills, Juvia waving bye to me as I made my way to the guild hall. Mine and Juvia's plan is to let me talk to Gray and convince him to meet me at Magnolia Park for a surprise, Juvia is going to meet me there and I'm going to explain what's going on and leave them to talk and hopefully things between them will be healed. Communication is the key to any relationship. I bet I'll find Gray there and hopefully Natsu kept his cool about the whole situation. I get down to the guild pretty quickly and as soon as I open the guild doors a chair is sent flying past me, I had to duck to dodge it. Everyone is in their usual rowdiness and of course at the center of the fighting is Gray and Natsu. Perhaps I spoke too soon, I face palmed and inwardly groaned. Just what did Natsu say this time.

"Oi! Is that all you got ice queen?! Looks to me you're getting rusty no wonder I got the girl!"

"Shut up, Flame Ass! You don't know that for sure! She could still choose me!"

Natsu busted out laughing, his laugh was deep and it turned me on a bit but that was quickly tossed aside due to what they were fighting about or more like who. Me, they were fighting over me. Oh no, I need to stop this mess before it gets worse.

"Not a chance! Last night we made it official, you know exactly what I mean by that! Get over it, Popsicle. She's mine!" Natsu yelled, throwing a fireball at him.

Gray was too shocked to move after what Natsu said, so I got in between them holding up a chair for a shield, I took the hit. I immediately dropped the chair after the fireball hit it, engulfing it in flames. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be standing right now, I did get hit minimumilly, burned my fingers a little. I hissed in pain at the small burns.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled running to me worried.

When he got to me, my anger got the better of me and I slapped him across the face, burns or no burns. The whole guild fell silent as I looked at Natsu, anger and sadness filled my eyes. Anger at him for practically announcing to the guild that he and I had sex last night just for a comeback at Gray. I wasn't ready for everyone to know that we were together, I wanted to break the news gently to Gray first before anything. But Natsu just ruined that. Natsu set his jaw, looking down, realizing what he just said and was ashamed for it.

"How could you?! You promised." I said, voice wavering and tears flowing freely.

"Luce, I'm sorry." he said quietly.

I closed my eyes and sighed, turned myself around to look at Gray. That same look on his face like how I was after Lisanna threw herself at Natsu. Total heartbreak, a huge weight in his chest threatening his heart to burst. That look was enough to break my own heart. I swallowed that lump in my throat as I looked at Gray, crying.

"Gray… ."

He held up a hand to stop me, "Save it. I understand loud and clear. Congrats Lucy, looks like you got just want you wanted."

I moved towards him, he just stepped back like I was a disease. That broke my heart even more.

"I'm sorry, Gray. I-"

He shook his head not wanting to hear me out. I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from speaking or sobbing loudly.

"Just do me this one favor and leave me the hell alone, Lucy." he said sternly, turned his back to me then just left.

Eyes following after him until he was out of sight, I was still for a long time. The guild continued in its rowdiness after a while, that at least was a little comforting. I couldn't take all attention on me right now, I just wanted to disappear. I need to go after him, I gathered what little courage I had left and was about to take a step when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Luce… "

I sniffed, "This is why I said I'll handle it. Now he's going to hate me forever."

Natsu gulped, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted…" he trailed off, his voice quiet and soft. Only loud enough for me to hear.

"Wanted what, Natsu? To break your best friends heart?"

"No…"

"Then what is it, hmm?"

He stayed silent, not knowing what to say. I wiped my tears frustrated. I straightened out my shirt and dusted off my pants.

"I'm going to try and find him. Don't follow me, I'll see if I can fix the damage that's been done."

"Lucy, I-"

I shook my head, "We'll talk about this later. I need to be there for Gray even though my face is the last thing he wants to see."

And with that I left the guild, hopefully I can find Gray soon. I need to fix this, it's all my fault. If only I had gotten here sooner, that fight might've been avoided. I looked up at the sky, it's such a nice bright and sunny day but right now I feel so horrible. I need to find him and I think I know just where to look.


	9. Chapter 9

No Regrets

Chapter 9

Apologies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

"Why'd you follow me? I thought I told you to leave me alone."

My breath catches and I gasp at the sorrowful tone of his voice. I knew I'd find him here of all places, he always comes here to think. The grass tickles my legs as I make my way down the bank to sit next to him on the river side. The place where he and Natsu would always fight when they were kids, where he first found Era cry as a child and where he went to think when something was on his mind.

"You know I'm not going to listen. Natsu was out of line, I'm sorry about that."

He chuckled bitterly, "Well at least someone told me the truth. My own fault though, it was stupid to go after a girl that's in love with someone else."

He picked at the grass and threw some in the river, I looked down and sighed.

"And it was stupid of me to string you along like I did because I was too confused and wrapped up in my own emotions. It was really selfish of me, I am truly sorry Gray."

He sighed and nodded, "Looks like we've both made some shitty mistakes."

"Yeah, I guess we did huh?" I said with a small smile.

For the first time since the guild, Gray looked back at me with an understanding look. He was quiet for a while so I looked out over the river until he was ready to speak again. Legs tucked to the side, my right arm holding my weight as I lean while sitting.

"I'm sorry too Lucy."

The sound of his voice scared me a little after him being silent for so long, I smiled and giggled at myself for my mild freak out.

"What?" I asked because I'm not sure I heard him right. I was lost in my own world for a bit.

He smirked a little, "I said that I'm sorry. Back at the guild I didn't have to be a jackass towards you. I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, it's fine Gray. I understand why you acted that way. Don't worry about it." I said smiling, waving my hand frantically.

"Besides, I can't stay mad at you no matter how hard I try." he said leaning back, facing me.

"So does that mean you forgive me? Are we okay?" I asked, hopeful.

He half-smiled, "Yeah, Lucy. We're cool."

He tapped my nose with his finger, and I giggled. I flung my arms over him in a crushing hug.

"That's amazing. I'm so happy right now."

Gray grunted a bit at the impact, "Damn, Lucy. You tryin to kill me?" he said chuckling.

I sat back up and giggled, "Sorry Gray."

He shook his head smiling. I'm so happy right now, we were able to fix things between us, that lifts a weight from my chest along with the guilt I had about how I've handled this whole situation.

"Oh um you might want to rethink that stay- mad-at-me thing . I kinda uh did something." I said a little sheepishly.

"What did you do, Lucy?" he asked getting suspicious.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad but I may have um talked to Juvia for you."

"You what?! Lucy! I thought I told you that I just wanted to leave her alone about everything, she's into Lyon now. There's no place for me."

"Well you see, that's where you're wrong. She ended things with Lyon. You're harder to get over than you think." I said giggling.

He looked at me with a leveled gaze, "You're serious? I can fix things with her?"

I nodded and smiled at him, the hope in his eyes made everything better. His happiness is important to me just as mine or my other friends' happiness.

"Ye, you can."I said smiling

"How'd you know?" he asked surprised

I shrugged, "Love like that doesn't just fade. You never know what you have until it's gone. I know the feelings you've had for me weren't all there when you confessed. The way you talked about her was a major tell. So as of this moment, I told her to meet me in Magnolia Park. She should be waiting there now, she's hoping that she'd be able to talk to you." I explained.

A smile formed on his face and he hugged me, kissed my forehead and stood up to run over to where Juvia is. I smiled as I watched him leave.

"Thanks Lucy, you're the best." he yelled after me.

I cupped my hand to my lips, "You're welcome!"

I laughed a little after him. A few moments later I felt a pair of strong warm arms encircle my waist. I smiled warmly knowing those arms belong to the one person I love above all else, even though he's a total idiot sometimes.

"Look at you, little match maker. Have you been taking lessons from Mira?" Natsu asked, I could practically feel the smirk in his voice.

I giggled, "I don't know what your talking about." I said feigning innocence.

I turned around in his arms, "You're such a liar Miss Heartfilia."

I grinned up at him, "Do you want to finish where we left off this morning?"

I asked, my lips inches from his. He smirked and pulled me into a kiss. We made out for what seemed like hours but we're merely minutes before he broke away.

"Does that answer your question?"

I grinned up at him, got on my tiptoes to make it look like I was going to kiss him again. I waited for his eyes to close and like that I ran off in the direction of my apartment, laughing as it takes him a minute to notice what I'm doing.

"If that's the case then you'd better come catch me, Dragneel!" I yelled after him.

His laughter filled my ears as I made my way towards home. Okay so maybe there were a few snags here and there but I believe they had to happen to get to where I am today. You know what they say, everything happens for a reason. Honestly if I had to do this all over again there isn't a thing I'd make different. I have no regrets how things have turned out, for all of us love sick fools out there in the world. Sometimes all it takes is a little bit of brute honestly to find out the truth that was left hidden. So yes, even through all the crazy, I was able to find my place in this life. And it is here with my family at Fairy Tail and in the arms of Natsu Dragneel, my best friend and lover. Now, onto the next chapter we all call life, I can't wait to see what happens next as I spend my life with the infamous fire dragonslayer.


	10. Story Closing

**Thank you all for sticking it out with me this long, it means the world to me. Writing this story was really fun and I hope you all loved it as much as I had writing it. I am honored by all my fans for supporting me in writing this fanfic and those who kept motivating me to get this done. Thank you all for your love and support, it really means a lot to me. Now, on to the next story.**

**-AngelWings46486**


End file.
